Danger in Everything
by amused-cat23
Summary: Stefan has felt this way for as long as he can remember. He absolutely loves his brother and the danger he emits. Rated M just for kicks and giggles. No, actually for incest. StefanxDamon and StefanxDamonxElena in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello. Fancy seeing you here? I got so caught up in JasperxEdward goodness that I forgot all about DamonxStefan. Tsk tsk… Well, here I am now, righting my wrongs! XD **

**If you don't like slash or incest, you may want to turn your butt around and go read something else. May I suggest my AlicexJasper fic? "Breathe"? Hmmmm? **

**Ah, now that I got that out of the way, ON WITH THE SALVATORE LOVING!**

There was something in the way he looked at me that broke my resolve. I hated him. I HAD to hate him. Wasn't he trying to steal the love of my life? Wasn't he a cold blooded killer? Damon is lethal. He couldn't be trusted.

Still…

The way he looked at me with pure rage… I don't know, but I felt something. Something I shouldn't…

Lust.

But, Damon's my brother. It's impossible. Plus, there's no way he'd want me the same way. He's long and lean, dark and handsome. Me? I'm not… I've been told that I was attractive and sweet, but what does that hold? I'm nothing compared to Damon.

When I was younger, and before I was what I am today, I looked up to Damon. He was my personal hero. Hell, I still look up to him. He's so confident and sure of everything he does. And he's passionate. Damon loved Katherine with all his heart. Even when she hurt him and told him she never loved him, he was still so passionate. And stubborn. I wanted him to see the terrible things Katherine did to him, did to us. We used to be close, two peas in a pod. He was my best friend. We told each other everything. Now, I can only get part of the story, and that's only after a battle.

I hated Katherine. I still hate her. She stole the best thing in my life, and even when she's as good as gone, she still has a hold on him. When we were stuck in the tomb together, it was all I could not to rip her limb from limb. I would've done it, but I kept reminding myself that it would be no help to Damon if I was dead. I wouldn't die before telling him everything, how he IS my everything.

Don't get me wrong, I love Elena. She is my sunrise, my celestial body. I love her so much. But that doesn't mean I can't love my brother as well. Damon… He's something more dangerous. He's a crashing wave, a monsoon of sorts. He leaves a wake of destruction, but he is vital and fierce. I need his dominance in my life. Without him, I'm lost and out of balance.

I tread quietly in his room. I inhale deeply and all I can smell is Damon. He smells savory, like a mixture of herbs and musk. There's a dangerous edge, reminding me that everything about Damon is toxic. I taste his scent on my tongue and it is everything for me not to fall to my knees right there. Slowly, I walk to his bed, where his scent is especially concentrated. His soft sheets are tangled, his pillows awry. Damon never was one to make his bed in the morning. I sit at the edge of the bed and run my hands over the place where his head usually lies. I've dreamt of sleeping next to him, breathing him in, touching his body. My eyes close as I lose myself in my thoughts.

I don't know how long I stay like that, but I'm brought back to the real world when a hear a sharp intake of breath. My eyes dart to the door, where I see my brother looking at me with a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

"Why are you in my room?"

His voice is deep and sinuous. It's like a tiger running through a forest. I smile in response.

"I needed to be close to you."

Damon smirks and raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know, you could've tainted my pillows with vervaine."

"Damon," I stood up slowly and reached out to him. "I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me."

He eyed my hand apprehensively.

"Again, why should I believe you?"

I walked to him until I was a few inches away from him. His breathing sped and he looked at me through wary eyes.

"This is why."

I grabbed his face with both hands and latched my mouth to his hungrily. I sucked his bottom lip between my teeth and ran my tongue over it. He tasted threatening. At first, he was shocked and unresponsive. Then, he surprised me by yanking me closer by my hips and pulling them flush against his. One hand wound around my waist while the other pulled my head back so his lips could travel to my neck. I should be afraid. He could rip my throat out before I could register the fact, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything more than pure desire. His lips were soft as they left a trail of fire along my neck. He sucked at the tender skin there and soothed the pain with his tongue. My fingers braided themselves into his dark hair as his name left my lips. Damon ceased his mission on my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"Brother, I've wanted this since you were 15."

If I still had a beating heart, it would've stopped. I felt the familiar tightening around my eyes as my arousal grew. Damon's did the same, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on my back on his bed. My lips searched along his face until they found his mouth. Damon's hands traveled to my chest and started to unbutton my shirt. I shifted under him until I could do the same to his shirt. Our kiss broke long enough for us to discard the shirts and unbutton each other's pants. I was about to unzip his black jeans when his hands wrapped around my wrists.

"Stefan, we take this slow. I'll kiss you one more time, and that is it for tonight. I still don't trust you."

He dropped my hands and he cupped my chin and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I sighed as he pulled away. He stood up to rebutton his pants, but kept his shirt off.

"Damon, I won't try to do anything to you. I love you and want you. All of you."

He looked at me with conflicted eyes.

"I want you too, but you need to earn my trust. I'm not saying we won't go further. Just not tonight. I'm tired and need some whiskey."

With that, he left me alone, shirtless and flushed.

**Sooooo? I can't really write smut… I'm sorry! **

**Please review! I love you, dearies!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Way to go guys. This was only going to be a oneshot, but you guys had to go and be super freakin awesome and review, subscribe and favorite this story. WAY. TO. GO. **

**XP I kid. I love that you guys responded well to this! I kinda wrote it on a whim, so I was really surprised that you dearies wanted more. You guys are too kind to me! **

It had been nine days since Damon and my encounter. I was getting frustrated because since then, he had barely spoken to me. I couldn't understand why he was doing this. Damon said he wanted it as much as I did. Hell, he wanted it since I was 15. I wanted him since I was 12. So why was he avoiding me?

I didn't go near his room. I'd lose all control if I caught his torturous scent and could do something drastic. There was absolutely nothing to do, so I just walked around the halls. I guess I was mindlessly heading towards the library, because I walked right into Damon as he was leaving it. We stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck, Stefan? If you're trying to gain my trust, this isn't helping."

I was hit with a sudden sense of vertigo and I started to fall. Strong hands gripped my shoulders as my knees gave out.

"Stefan! What are you doing?"

"Whaaaaa-?"

My head lolled so I could look him in the eyes. They were a piercing icy blue. I couldn't look away.

"I just… felt… dizz…"

I couldn't complete my sentence. I couldn't remember the English language. Hell, I couldn't even remember my own name. All I knew was that Damon and I were inching closer to each other. His hot breath swept across my face and stole mine away. If I never smelled, breathed, tasted or felt anything that wasn't my brother again, I'd be the happiest person alive. Or dead. Or undead, whatever I was. Our lips met in a chaste kiss, and I swear, my eyelids fluttered. My hands twitched to touch him, pull him close to me. Suddenly, one of Damon's hands knotted in the hair on the back of my head and his lips forced my willing ones open. We stood there, breathing through the other, for a while. My hands moved from my sides to cup his face. Damon moaned and his tongue began to assault mine. I shimmied closer to him so that I could feel every line and plane of my brother's hot body against mine. The hand that was still gripping my shoulder migrated down and across my chest and started pushing the buttons on my shirt through the holes. I shivered and my hands ran down his neck, under his arms and started to crawl down his back. I had just started to pull his shirt up when Damon broke away from me.

"Whoa there, hot shot. I told you before, we're taking this slow."

I huffed breathlessly in response. We were both panting and trying to regain composure. His eyes were not helping anything. They were ice and fire. Either way, I was getting burned.

"B-but… Damoooooon!" I know I sounded like a child, but this was excruciatingly vexing.

Damon just smirked in his signature way and kissed me lightly on the lips as he rebuttoned my shirt.

"Little brother, patience and trust are key. I'm going to hunt. You should do the same. Find a good deer and think of me, kay?"

He pushed me away playfully and walked outside. While I was moping around, the sun had set. I sighed. I could probably get a few nocturnal animals. They always seemed to taste somewhat dangerous. God knows that I was craving some danger right now.

After an unsatisfactory night, I slumped to my bed just to give myself something to do. I fed, but I didn't satiate my true thirst. I needed something more, but that something was probably holding an orgy from hell with sorority girls. His leather jackets and tight black jeans always seemed to attract sluts. Even though I knew he didn't have feeling for these girls other than a quick fuck and a snack, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I tossed and turned for a few more minutes before sleep finally came to me.

"Stefan! Put the book down and play catch with me!"

My reading glasses slipped down my nose as I looked up at Damon. He must've been 17, because he still had some of his youthful looks. There was a twinkle he used to have in his eyes. That and his soulful laugh were lost in the war.

"You can read anytime, but I'm leaving tomorrow. We need to spend my last day here together, little brother!"

He took the book from my hands and despite my protests, closed it without marking the page. Then he slid my glasses off and set them next to my book. He grabbed my hands and yanked me up.

"Pick up your feet, Stefan! Why don't you go meet me on the porch while I get my ball, yeah?"

I nodded and started to make my way to the door. I skipped on the porch and picked at some peeling paint with my toe.

"Father will beat you if he sees you do that."

Damon's hot breath made a shiver run down my back and I jumped away from him. He was smiling slyly.

"Well, he'd beat me. You were always his favorite."

I caught a hint of sadness in his eyes, but it quickly left as he started pushing me down the stairs and into the yard.

We played until the sun went down. We were both hot, sweaty and thirsty. Damon made some iced tea and we drank it on the porch swing.

"Stefan…"

I looked over at him and saw him staring at his feet. I moved a little closer to him and put my hand on his knee. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course I will, Damon! I'll count down the days til you come back. I don't think I'll be able to relax until I know you are safe."

His smile became more pronounced.

"I'll be doing training first, silly. I won't see combat until next month."

My eyes started to water and I turned fully to him on my knees. I clutched at his sleeve.

"Promise me that you'll write everyday, Damon. Let me know how things are going and that you're safe. Please, Damon. You're my only friend. I'll be lost without you here. I can only bear father because you are always there to help me. Why do you have to go, Damon? Why are you leaving me?"

I couldn't stop the tears as they poured down my face. My breath hitched and sobs tore from my throat. Damon pulled me into a tight embrace and I felt hot tears hit my back and soak my shirt. We stayed like that for a while.

"Damon, why aren't you inside packing? You aren't going to back out of this like you do everything, are you? You finally made a good decision for once in your life, and you will not screw it up."

Damon pulled away from me and turned his head so Father wouldn't see his face.

"I was just telling Stefan goodbye. I'm leaving early in the morning. It that alright with you?"

"I don't want your attitude, Damon. Get in the house now and let Stefan do his studies."

Father went back inside and I am almost positive I heard Damon mumble, "I hate you."

We caught each other's gaze and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, little brother. Always have, always will. You're my best friend too."

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. That was when I knew I loved my brother more than just family.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. They make me make this face: XD and X3 and ^_^**

**Darkkite23**=^..^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! Soooooo, I love all of you dearies, yeah? You guys are really amazing. Seriously, you dearies are way too good for me. Favorite author? Shucks… I'm blushing, I swear! **

**I'm not actually. I don't blush. I am making this face though: X3**

**Sooo, how about last night's TVD? Pretty good! There were like five times I expected Stefan and Damon to kiss, but was really disappointed. There is so much sexual tension going on between them, it's ridiculous! I really don't like the werewolves. Then again, I really dislike werewolf lore. They're my least favorite monster. TEAM VAMPIRE ALL THE WAY! WOOOOOOOO! Leave a review stating whether or not you are team vampire or team werewolf (Not Team Edward or Jacob, just vampires and werewolves in general.) **

**Well, sorry to keep you guys waiting! Here ya go!**

It takes me a while to calm down after I wake up. I can't believe I forgot that day. I won't forget it again. My hands drop to the floor and search under my bed for my journal.

After writing everything and rereading it a few times, I fall back to my pillows. I'm a little too hyped up to go back to sleep, so I walk to the library. Even when I was a human, I found relief in books. I've probably read each book in there at least twice, but I needed something to do. Without thinking, I swing the door open, startling Damon. He jumps and I hear a glass shatter.

"Stefan! What the fuck? Damnit… Now I have whiskey on my shoes. Waste of perfectly good booze!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. Why aren't you still out?"

He raises an eyebrow and looks at me warily.

"I just went out for a bit. I went, I ate, I left. Why? Were you expecting me not to come home tonight?"

I look down and nod. He walks over slowly and puts a finger under my chin and pulls my face up to his.

"Trust, remember? I want you to trust me too. Orgies don't earn trust."

I smile and we keep each other's gaze. I try to lean forward to be closer to him, but Damon holds me back. He smirks as I huff in frustration.

"Why don't we have a drink, kay?"

He wheels me to the sofa and pushes me down and walks to the liquor cabinet.

"Brandy or whiskey?"

"Surprise me, Damon."

I try to slow my heart rate and look around the library while he gets the drinks. I guess I spaced out for a bit, because Damon was able to pull my head back and look down at me through smothering and lusty eyes.

"You know, you are insanely attractive when you are distracted."

He takes a sip of his drink before setting it on the table next to me. He holds it in his mouth as he brings his lips to mine. I part my lips as he does the same, and my mouth is flooded by the burning liquid and Damon's tongue. I allow him to be in control for a bit, but then it becomes entirely intolerable and I pull him closer to me and over the back of the sofa and on top of me.

"Stefan! What are you do-"

I silence him by latching on to his mouth and sucking on his tongue. I can barely think straight. All I can register is Damon. I'm intoxicated by everything about him. His smell, his heat, his body pressed in exactly the right way against mine and, dear Lord, his _taste_. All so dangerous, but not enough. I want more. I growl in his mouth and push him on his back.

"Stefan! Since when do you take this much control?"

I answer him by attacking his neck and running my hands under his shirt. Our hips grind against each other and we both moan. The friction is mouthwatering. I'm trying to get as much fun out of being dominant now, because I know he'll try to regain control. Damon is a dominant person by nature, He always has been.

Suddenly, I'm on my back and he's on top of me.

"Little brother, you've had your fun, but it's my turn now."

My shirt is off before I know it and I feel Damon's bare chest against mine. He grinds him hips against mine in torturously slow circles. My back arches and I half groan, half sob. Damon just laughs and keeps doing it.

"Daaaaamooooon! If you're going to do something, do it now! This is awful!"

He nuzzles my neck with his nose and runs his hands up and down my sides. He tongue darts out and runs it up my neck, over my chin and plunges it into my mouth. We kiss for a bit before he pulls away from me.

"Don't goooooo! Damoooon! Don't be mean to me!"

"I'm not. Jeez, Stefan! Be patient. It'll pay off later. I'm not ever one to leave a poor soul with blue balls."

He snatches up the whiskey from the end table. His eyes glint and he pours some of it on my chest and stomach. I cry out, because it kind of burns. Damon chuckles. Always the masochist. He starts licking it off of me, taking extra time to torture me even more by sliding against my crotch.

"Mmmm, Stefan and whisky, my two favorite things."

His fingers push the button on my pants through the little hole. I tense in anticipation. He kisses my hipbone and looks at me as he pulls the zipper down one tooth at a time. When it is all the way down, he kneels so he can unfasten his own jeans. He also takes the time t pull his t-shirt off. I lean up to touch his chest. I decide to torture him by pinching his nipples.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

He pushes me back roughly and attacks my mouth with a vengeance. He bites my bottom lip roughly and pulls my hair. Strong arms hook under my knees and pull my legs around his waist. He grinds into me, and I cry out.

"Oh God! Damon! Please! Do something! Anything!"

"Tell me what you want, little brother."

"I don't know! Anything! Please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"GAH! I don't know! I want you inside me."

"Maybe another time. I have something else in mind."

He drops my legs and pulls my jeans off.

"Going commando, huh? Niiiiice."

He strokes me in long strokes as he licks his lips.

"You're going to like this, little brother."

And he takes me in his mouth. The pleasure is so intense that I almost come right there and then.

"DAMON DAMON DAAAAAAAAAMON!"

He hums around me, and it's my undoing. I have never come so hard, and it is almost painful by how wonderful it feels. Damon makes sure he gets everything before coming back to me. His lips are gentle and soft against mine. It's such a sweet and loving kiss, very much unlike everything Damon stands for.

"You know, you are absolutely beautiful when you come. You're pretty all the time, but I love it when you lose yourself and just allow yourself to feel good."

The familiar burn along my cheeks signals that I started to blush. Damon laughs, and I'm taken by how soulful it sounds. It's real, not forced or sarcastic. I haven't heard him laugh like that since the day before he left for the war. His eyes have the same twinkle that I thought was lost so long ago. This is the Damon I fell in love with so many years ago. This is the Damon who was my best friend. Who IS my best friend.

**I'm really nervous to, but I'm afraid I will need to do some kind of lemons. I really don't know how to, and I'm afraid it'll sound awkward. *Sigh* So bear with me, okay? **

**Review review review please! **

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE SO MANY CHAINSAWS IN MY PANTS.**

**XD Now that I have your attention, I'd like to say hi! HIIIIIIII! Oh mylanta, I'm in a weird mood right now. _ Anyhoo, like I said on my JasperxEdward fic, I have lots of suggestions on things I think you dearies should read! All StefanxDamon fics that I like, mkay?**

"**Spell Caster" and "Burning" by Death'sAngel18**

"**Endeavour" and "My Savior" by Salvat-wh-ore**

"**Always There, Never Gone" by worth saving**

"**Lost Souls" by Blue-Kool-Aid**

"**Give them blood" by Kermitfries**

"**Never Again" by pexylexy**

**Kay, wonderful. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

Glimmers of sun seep in through the curtains and hit me directly in the eye. I groan and roll over. It takes me a moment to realize that if I was on the sofa (like I thought I was) I'd be on the floor. Startled, I sit up and absorb my surroundings. It's my room.

"Good morning, sunshine."

I nearly fall off my bed.

"D-Damon? Wha… Did that… What?"

Damon chuckles and saunters over to my bed from the chair he was sitting in across the room. He stops at my footboard and yanks the blankets off of me. I'm still wearing my jeans, but my shirt is off. Memories of last night flood back.

"Wait! Did that-? Did we-? Who? And the- WHAAAAAAAA?"

"Slow down, crazy. Slow down. Are you asking if we did that last night?"

I nod my head furiously.

"Hmm… Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Damon! Please!"

"What do you think? Was it real, or was it a dream?"

"Did you influence me to have a dream about it?"

Damon smiled wickedly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You won't know."

He pinched my leg and walked out of my room.

I couldn't believe it. Was it only a dream? Why would he do that? So many questions were swarming in my head like hornets. Why is he making it even more difficult for me to fully trust him? My head was starting to hurt, so I fell back to my pillows. I thought we were making real progress. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. Before long, I was positively seething. I needed to inflict pain on something. Unable to control myself, I stormed out of my room, searching for Damon. I heard the clink of glass coming from the library. As my fingers wrapped around the door knob, I had an epiphany.

This is exactly what he wants me to do. Damon is out of his comfort zone and is terrified. He's hoping that he can piss me off so much that I do something to betray his trust. That way, he'd have a reason to end this, whatever it is.

I smile to myself. I'm not going to do it. I'm still ridiculously angry and violent, so I go outside to find an animal to kill.

Three rabbits and a deer later, I come back to the house.

"Damon? Are you still here?"

Silence. I hear a faint noise coming from upstairs, and I'm in front of his door in a split second. With my ear pressed against the door, I hear Damon mumble something incoherent and turn over in his bed. He's sleeping. Suddenly, I get an idea for revenge. Silently, I tip toe into Damon's room. I sit in his favorite recliner and put myself in his dream.

I almost roll my eyes. He was having a sex fueled hunting dream. There was a brief flash of light hair coming from behind a tree. Damon was enjoying the pursuit. I couldn't help but notice that the hair color was almost exactly the same shade as mine. It was way too easy to put myself in the trashy girl's place.

I stopped running and Damon was able to tackle me to the ground. He hungrily bit into my neck. He took a few drags before pulling away abruptly and staring down at me in horror.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

I tried to look as innocent as possible and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You've been gone for a while. I got worried and came out to look for you."

Damon just stared down at me incredulously. Then, his lips attacked mine violently. His tongue invaded my mouth and I shivered. He grabbed my waist and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I broke away for a second to moan his name as he thrust his hips into mine. Damon smiled suggestively and did it again, forcing a high pitched squeak out of me. I blushed out of embarrassment and Damon leaned up to kiss me gently.

"Stefan, I know this is a dream. You aren't very good at influencing them."

I felt my face flush even more and I ducked my face into his neck. One of his hands pulled my chin up so I could look at him.

"Just to let you know, that did happen last night. I didn't influence your dream."

If possible, I'm sure my face got even redder. I laughed shakily.

"I kind of figured."

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"How?"

I told him about my epiphany from earlier. His eyes widened and he looked genuinely scared. I suddenly felt very protective over him and only wanted to console him.

"Damon, with everything that you've done to me all these years, don't you think I would've stopped loving you by now? You can't get rid of me. Stop trying to push me away, because I'll only fight harder."

We were silent. The only sounds were from the nocturnal animals running away from us. Eventually, Damon opened his mouth.

"Stefan…" he breathed. "I already trust _you_ completely. It's me I don't trust. It's hard to fight these… cravings. These… these… _urges_. Violent urges. I'm not good for you. I don't want you to have to suffer. Plus, it'll cause a riff between you and Elena. I don't think she'd be too happy with you fucking your older brother."

He brought up a good point. I hadn't even thought about Elena. What would she think of this? I mean, being a vampire, I was breaking so many taboos. Yet, she still loved me, and I loved her. But I also loved my brother more than just in a fraternal way. I was so conflicted.

"Maybe we could start out slow. Small signs of affection around her? If we start slow, she may be able to accept something, um, bigger."

Damon smirked at me as I blushed again. Then, he sighed heavily and gave me a dreamy expression.

"I'm tired of trying to do the right thing. It's in my DNA. I must rebel and do bad things."

He grabbed my face and kissed me slow and sensually. Our lips moved together fluidly. Soon, the kisses became more open and unrestrained. We were losing ourselves completely. My fingers twisted and knotted themselves into Damon's dangerously sinful sex hair. He was gripping the back of my neck and around my waist. We were as close together as possible without completely melting into each other.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I was the first to pull away. Damon whined and I laughed because he was the last person I'd ever think would whine like that. He glared at me for a second before laughing with me. It was the hearty and true laugh that I hoped would become more permanent. We calmed down and Damon shifted under me.

"Why'd you stop, little brother?"

"Because, this is only a dream. How do I know any of this will matter when you wake up?"

He looked thoughtful for a bit. A sly smile started to creep onto his face.

"Well, why don't we just see."

He shoved me off and I was flooded with afternoon sun. I was back in the real world. I ran to Damon's bed as he started to thrash and wake up. A hand wrapped around my wrist and jerked me down. I fell on top of my brother and he took advantage and began to ravish my lips and jaw.

He pulled away to calm his unnecessary breathing.

"It does matter."

**Awlright… Leave a review, pleaseandthankyou.**

**Darkkite=^..^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tee hee! Left you guys with a bit of a cliffy there, huh? MWA HA. Nah, just trying to keep people interested in reading more. Anyhoo, here it is!**

We stared into each other's eyes for a really long time. He said everything mattered. Every word…

"So, we're gonna start out slow, right?"

I nodded and rested my head against his broad shoulder. Damon made a tch sound.

"Damn… So I can't butt fuck you in front of Elena?"

I giggled nervously and cleared my throat.

"Um, not yet anyway. Maybe after she's warmed up to the idea of all three of us being together first."

Damon's entire body stiffened.

"Wait. Are you saying you want _all three_ of us together?"

I played with a loose thread on Damon's shirt. He didn't sound like he was as keen on the idea like I thought he would be. Damon pulled my face up to his. He raised a dark eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well?"

"Um, well, yeah. I mean, I love both of you. I can't choose one of you over the other. I thought you'd be pretty happy about this idea. You love Elena, don't you?"

He was quiet but had a mixed expression. I just looked into his eyes, wanting an answer. After a few minutes of no such luck, I got tired of this charade and pushed myself off of him and stood up. As I was turning to leave, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt.

"Wait, Stefan…"

"Damon?"

"Stefan, hear me out. I am absolutely fine with all three of us having a relationship. I'm just worried that… you'd get jealous."

I turned to face him and cocked my head to the side.

"You didn't answer my other question, Damon," I whispered.

He looked down and let go of my shirt. I sat down next to him and pulled his face up to look at mine.

"Damon, you love Elena. I know you do."

His eyes flashed and he slapped my hand away. He pushed me back and stormed out of his room. I ran after him.

"Damon! Hey! I don't care if you love her. I know she loves you too! Why don't you want to admit that? There's nothing wrong with it if you do. Fuck, if we want to do this, everyone needs to have feelings for the others. I don't think any-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Stefan! Yes, I love her. Fuck, I'm so in love with her it make me want to- ack- be a good person. And it fucking tears me up inside that no one I love loves me back. Not even Elena."

"Did you not hear me say-"

"No. She fucking hates me. Downright hates my goddamn guts. I was drunk and stupid one night and snapped her fucking brother's neck. I didn't know he was wearing John's ring. I just needed to hurt something because I was fucking hurting on the inside. So, no. She will never fucking love me. No one will."

By this time, tears began to run down Damon's face. I've only seen Damon cry once before as a vampire, and that was when he believed that Katherine perished in the fire. It was a weirdly intimate experience to see my strong and dangerous older brother cry. Usually he went and killed people when he was upset. He never seemed more inhuman to me. But now, I felt even more connected to him. I felt his pain. I also felt tears prick my own eyes.

I leaned in to my brother and began to kiss his tears away. They hung on my lips and made my mouth water. Slowly, I ran the tip of my tongue up the wet path on his cheeks. My thumb came up to glide across his bottom lip. Damon's breath came out hot and erratic. Once I finished my mission of riding my brother's face of salty water, I kissed down his cheek delicately. I was starting to wonder why he wasn't stopping me. Like I said before, Damon is an extremely dominant person. I decided to take control of the whole situation.

I stop at the corner of his mouth. His plump, fiery red lips were parted and his chest was heaving. I could see fear coating his mesmerizing icy eyes. He truly dropped every calm, cool, and dangerous pretense. He never looked more human to me than he did in that moment. Lightly, I guided him to the wall. With my entire body, I press into him. My other hand traveled up his abs and chest to wrap around the back of his neck. His eyelids slid shut and he leaned in to kiss me.

Our movements were perfectly synchronized and we fell into a comfortable rhythm. I gently pulled his bottom lip between my teeth so I could run my tongue over it, reveling in just how wonderfully smooth it was. Damon does the same thing with my upper lip.

He slowly pulls away and gives me an Eskimo kiss. I almost giggle at how incredibly sweet the gesture was. Damon puffs out a laugh and smiles crookedly at me.

"Or something like that…"

I smile shyly at him.

"We just had a moment, didn't we?"

He nodded his head slowly and looks away. He appeared to be scowling.

"Damon, are you angry?"

He turns back to me and shakes his head. He looks at me through his dark lashes.

"I'm pissed that you're making me such a pussy. I mean, I never fucking cry."

My mouth twitches and I really tried not to laugh. Damon's glare did me in.

"Stefan! I'm fucking serious! Stop laughing!"

I gasp a few times as I try to control myself. It takes a few attempts, but I'm able to calm down enough to talk.

"You scared people will find out you aren't so scary?"

Damon just rolled his eyes and sighed sadly.

"For the record, Damon, Elena talks in her sleep. She is so in love with you too. She's also forgiven you."

Damon just looked down and mumbled, "Dreams can lie."

"No. Elena is much more forgiving than you think she is. She knows that you are trying to be a better person, or vampire, or whatever. You are regaining some of your humanity. You need to trust her."

He's silent.

"She isn't Katherine, Damon. Elena doesn't find pleasure in other people's pain. She's _good_. You deserve to have good in your life. I deserve to have good in my life."

Damon rubbed his face roughly with his large hands. He shook his head.

"I just don't know what to believe anymore."

I smiled and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Believe me. Believe Elena."

I leaned in to kiss him passionately. It took him a moment, but he reciprocated.

"Damon," I whispered against his lips. "We should go see Elena. You need to believe that she does love you."

He kissed me a few more times and pulled away, only to rest his forehead against mine.

"Yeah… Better to rip the bandage off quick, I guess."

"You won't feel pain, I promise."

"You better."

**We've come to the end of yet another chapter! Hmph… Well, I could write more, but then you guys won't be as eager to return, right? Heh heh… That and I'm insanely tired. So, Imma leave you dearies now. GOOD NIIIIIIIGHT!**

**Review please!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay dere dearies! I'm here to hit you up with some more Salvatore loving! Alllllrighty.**

Damon was embarrassed, so he retreated to his bedroom. I didn't blame him. He wasn't used to crying, especially not in front of me. I paced around the living room. Should I call Elena? What would I tell her?

"Hey, guess what? We should totally have a threesome!" I highly doubted that she'd go for that.

Elena is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She's so kind and loving. Above all, she is so incredibly accepting. This was not a subject that can easily be accepted. _Normal_ boyfriends don't ask their girlfriends to join in on a twisted three-way relationship. An _incestuous _three-way relationship at that. I see why Damon was trying to squelch this. It's… fucked up. But I've denied myself for so long. Fuck it. I'm going to do it. Pun intended.

I ended up pacing around the living room, slapping my phone against my leg for over two hours. I'm sure there's a rut in the floor now. A million different scenarios ran through my head. Elena yelling, Elena crying, Elena indifferent, Elena breaking up with me, Elena unbuttoning her blouse, Elena licking her lips, Elena running and jumping into my bed naked… Stefan Jr. began to perk up.

My phone hit my thigh really hard and I was pulled out of my lusty daydreams. Ow… Just then, the damn thing rang and if I didn't have vampire reflexes, I would've dropped it. Instead, I fumbled to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Stefan," Elena breathed on the other end. "Heeeeeey. Are you busy right now?"

The tone in her voice suggested she was feeling… aroused. If possible, I perked up even more. The corners of my lips pulled up into a very devilish smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I was just thinking about you."

"Were you?" she purred. I just about came right there and then.

"Yes. Wanna help me with that?"

"Mmmm, you know it. I'll be over in ten minutes, kaaay?"

"Make it five."

"Sure thing, babe."

She hung up and I was trembling with desire. I was about to light some candles when I felt hot breath down my neck.

"Elena's coming over, hmmm?"

I shivered and leaned against my brother's strong chest.

"Yeah."

Damon's hand slithered down my torso and palmed my crotch. I moaned deeply.

"Do you think she'd be… interested?"

"Seeeeex… Wait, what?"

He chuckled. "I asked if she'd be interested in… something different."

"Um… I thought we were gradually going to introduce her to… us."

"We don't have to do anything to each other. If she loves me the way you insist she does, wouldn't she want some of this?" He gestured to his body. Believe me, I wanted some of that.

"I don't know… Why don't we ask her when she gets here?"

"Mmmhmm. I'd looooove to see you do bad things to her pretty little body. Do you want to see me have my way with her? Partake in a little voyeurism?"

My knees nearly gave out. If I got any harder, I'd explode. One thing about being a vampire is how deeply we feel different emotions. That's how I'm able to love Elena and Damon as much as I do. That's also how I can feel like ten horny teenage boys rolled up in one person. I looked at the clock on my phone. Damn… It had only been two minutes. Three more to go. I hoped that Elena packed an overnight bag. Not really a problem if she didn't. She'd just have to go home wearing the same outfit, because I wasn't going to have time to get her belongings, if you catch my drift.

I became aware of Damon's persistent palming. My already weak knees were straining with the effort to keep me upright. Elena, if you can hear me, HURRY THE FUCK UP!

She must've heard me, because not two seconds later, there were three quick knocks on the front door. I flew over to answer it.

There stood Elena in all her splendor. She was wearing the tightest pair of black jeans available, a blood red blouse that was cut rather low, fuck me pumps and the sexiest leather jacket ever. I think I came a bit.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day or are you going to let me in so we can have fun?"

I flushed and nearly yanked her in. As soon as she was over the threshold and the door slammed shut, my lips melted into hers. She responded just as forcefully by threading her fingers into my hair and locking me in place. I hitched her left leg around my hip and she swung her other leg up. My hands went to her ass and she moaned in my mouth. I ran up the stairs and dumped her on my bed.

"Well well well. Aren't you guys a little impatient?"

Elena and I both jumped. She yelped.

"Damon! What the fuck?"

"Why are you in here?"

"Guys, one at a time, please! I just wanted to ask Elena something."

"What, Damon? Why do you always have to be a fucking cockblocking prick?"

"Jeez, Elena… I was going to ask you something serious. I'll just ask you later."

She huffed loudly. "Ask me the fucking question, Damon."

I was surprised. Elena usually never swears. She must be as horny as I am.

"No, I'll just ask you post coitus."

"Damon," she said slowly and calmly. "Tell me what you were going to say."

"No, no. I'll do it later. Not a big problem."

She looked down for a bit, and when she looked up, she was wearing her most persuasive face. With that expression, she could get whatever she wanted.

"Please? Please, Damon?"

He looked at her for a bit, his cheeks starting to redden.

"Um, well, Stefan was telling me that, maybe, you had some feelings for me? I know that you are mad at me for, well, for being a fucking idiot. Words cannot express how sorry I am. I wasn't thinking logically and I thank my lucky stars everyday that Jeremy was wearing John Gilbert's ring. I am desperately hoping, with the bottom of my heart, that you can find it in yours to forgive me."

His eyes were swimming with emotion and he had fallen to his knees at Elena's feet. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked like she might cry. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on Damon's pleading face. Suddenly, she pulled it away and gave me a frightened look. I simply smiled at her and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I've heard what you said in your sleep. You love him and have forgiven him."

A tear ran from her right eye. Damon and I both reached to wipe it away, but she beat us to it.

"Stefan, I love you, you know I do, it's just…"

"You love Damon too."

She just stared at me, more tears falling from her eyes.

"You can love the both of us. You don't have to choose between the two of us."

Elena gasped a bit. Damon sighed and put a hand on both our knees. She watched the action in awe.

"Truth is, Elena, there's something we have to tell you about us. Now, please, try to be open minded about this."

She surprised both of us by smiling brightly at us.

"You two have feelings for one another, don't you?"

"Wait… How'd you know?"

"There's something in the way you two act around each other. You act like you hate one another and would like nothing more than to have the other dead, but I know it's a front. You two have been through so much to not have a… special connection."

I stared at her in wonder. Damon was the first to speak.

"And you aren't disgusted?"

She sighed heavily. "Well, it isn't on my list of favorite things, but no, I'm not disgusted by it. Plus, I figured that Katherine would've made you two do things with each other."

I shook my head. "Actually, she didn't. She kept us as far apart as possible. She must've sensed that there was deeper feeling between us, because she tried to make us fight and truly hate each other."

Elena nodded her head and murmured, "Makes sense."

Damon just gave her a pointed stare. "So, are you okay with it?"

"I guess I should be."

Damon and I both spoke at once.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we won't do anything."

"We aren't going to put you through this if you don't want to."

Elena laughed lightly again. Then, she cleared her throat.

"So, um, have you guys, you know, _done_ anything?"

My brother and I exchanged worried expressions. I spoke up.

"Well, um, we've kissed a bit. Damon, um, gave me oral… But nothing past that."

She nodded again. Then, there was a seductive glint in her eye.

"So, are you both as aroused as I am?"

Once again, it felt like I was going to explode. Damon must've felt the same, because his grip on our knees tightened and his eyes got considerably darker. Elena ran her fingers across our bottom lips. We both shivered. Then, she leaned down and kissed me first, and then Damon.

"I think we're all a bit over dressed."

**FIN! Tee hee! I'm ending this chapter heeeeere! Lol, u mad? **

**I'm a little unsure about this. Do you think Elena was a bit too accepting? Should I have made it a bit more of a struggle to get her to agree to this? Is this moving too fast? HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL, HOW AM I GOING TO WRITE LEMONS? **

**Please talk me off the edge in your reviews! Tell me how I'm doin! I'm not very confident, so I need some reassurance every now and then. But don't hold back on your reviews. Give me your honest opinion, because lies won't help anything. Alright, I'll leave you to your reviewing. Thanks for reading and keeping up with all this! Ah luff choo dearies!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon's not one to leave you with a case of blue balls. I never said I wouldn't. MWA HA HA. Lol, u mad? Well, I felt kinda bad about leaving you dearies hanging, so lookie here, I'm updating early. And I'm attempting lemons *looks down at feet and blushes* Please note that this is my first time doing these kind of lemons, so bear with me. I love you all for reading and reviewing and just being generally awesome! SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Damon and I started clawing at our shirts. Elena placed her soft hands on our shoulders. She looked a little unsure.

"Stefan, take off Damon's shirt first. I want to see if I'm okay with this before we get too far along."

I nodded and turned to Damon. He gave me his signature smirk. It went straight to my groin. My fingers went to the bottom hem of his shirt. I shot Elena a look. She smiled and signaled for me to continue. Slowly, I inched his shirt up, running my index fingers along his sides. Damon's head lolled back and he lifted his arms so I could pull his shirt off. Lightly, I kissed along his neck. I heard Elena gasp.

"Is this okay?"

Elena moaned and I looked over at her, only to see her squirming. She was obviously very aroused. I liked that.

"Mmmm… Stefan… That's really hot. Please don't stop."

Damon growled and suddenly, my shirt was off, his lips were on mine and his fingers were unbuttoning my pants. My skin felt like it was on fire. As Damon was starting to slip my pants off, I remembered that I had gone commando.

"Stop, Damon."

He and Elena both whined, "Noooo!"

I laughed and said, "Why don't we include Elena in on the fun?"

Damon and I grabbed one of her legs and yanked her closer to us. She giggled and shrugged out of her leather jacket. Damon unbuckled the strap on her shoe and pulled it off slowly. Elena bit her lip as he ran his nose down the top of her foot. I vaguely remembered that Damon had a bit of a foot fetish. Not a weird foot worship thing; he just liked to show a girl's foot extra attention. I took her other shoe off and crawled up her body. She licked her cherry red lips and grinned mischievously at me. I captured her bottom lip between mine and lavished it with my tongue. Elena moaned again, so I pushed my tongue into her hot mouth.

"Wanna share, brother?"

Elena stiffened under me. Damon must've sensed it too because he corrected it right away.

"Err… I mean, Stefan. Sorry, Elena."

She blushed slightly and shook her head. I touched her face.

"Are you still okay with this?"

She breathed out slowly and smiled at me sheepishly before nodding. I moved over, letting Damon have a turn. He kissed up her neck, leaving openmouthed kisses along her jaw and cheek before planting his lips on hers. Her hand twitched and then moved to cup Damon's face. She turned her head, and the kiss became so passionate that I felt the need to look away and give them some privacy. I was surprised by the fact that I felt no jealousy. I figured it would be inevitable to have some jealousy. But, I knew that I loved them the same amount, so I didn't have a favorite. The sound of their lips moving and smacking was very erotic and I found myself kissing Elena's neck while groping Damon's ass.

Elena pulled away from Damon and whispered, "I wanna see you two again."

I separated my face from her warm neck and shoved Damon on his back. I settled in between his legs and licked his neck. Personally, I like necks. They're sensual. I guess you could say that's my fetish. But, I digress. Damon thrusted against me and I felt my eyes tighten as my lust became apparent. I never held back around Damon, but I did around Elena. When I was with her, I always tried to appear more human. I leaned away from Damon and turned my head to the side so Elena wouldn't see the veins around my eyes darken.

"Stefan?" Elena asked softly.

I kept my face away from her, trying to regain my composure. After a minute, my eyes relaxed, so I looked back at my girlfriend with a nervous smile.

"Stefan," she rested her hand on my face tenderly. "You don't have to hide it. I know that you won't hurt me. Let yourself relax. I'm not frightened."

She kept my gaze for a while. I could've lost myself in her chocolate stare, but Damon groaned. We looked down at him and he looked like a lost puppy. Elena giggled.

"Stefaaaaan! Don't do that to me!"

I mumbled, "Sorry" and rested myself between his legs again. Elena literally purred next to us and once again, I nearly came. I attacked Damon's mouth. He moaned and started to gently roll his hips beneath mine. His hands migrated down my back to grab my butt. He pulled me closer to him. A small sound coming from next to us caught our attention. My head darted to the side to see a wonderful sight.

Elena had unsnapped the top button of her blouse. Damon and I swooped in, knocking her to her back.

"I think you should leave that to the professionals, dear," Damon's voice was thick with lust.

Elena groaned as two sets of hands unsnapped the next few buttons and yanked her blouse off. She was wearing a lacy push up bra and fuck me if it wasn't the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen.

"Elena, is this new?"

She bit her finger coyly and replied, "Why do you think I wanted to come over?"

My cock got even harder, and Damon's sharp intake of breath signaled that his did too. He unbuttoned her pants and nearly ripped them off. He surprised me by pushing me on my back next to Elena and yanking my pants off too. I was completely naked.

Elena squeaked, "Oh my!"

Damon slurred, "Fuuuuuuck…"

I didn't know what to do, but they answered that for me. Damon took the head of my dick in his mouth while Elena ran her tongue up the shaft. There was so much stimulation that I think I started to spasm. They switched places and Elena hummed around me.

"Gah! Elenaaaaaaa-"

I was too late in telling her and shot my load in her mouth. She moaned and swallowed. Damon and I looked at her incredulously. Suddenly, Damon was without pants and underwear. I fell on his back in front of us. Subtle.

"Elena, do you think Damon wants a back massage?"

"I think so Stefan."

"Fuck you guys. I've been hard for almost an hour. It hurts."

Elena ran her fingers up his length slowly. He bucked against them. She pulled her hand away quickly.

"AUGH! We're past that now! Just do it no-"

While he was ranting, I deep throated him. His voice came out as a huff and a groan. Elena kissed him and started to work her way down his neck and chest, trailing her hair along to tickle his skin. She took one of his nipples in her mouth. Damon twisted his fingers in her long hair and hummed. He was also slowly fucking my mouth. It was a good thing I didn't need breath, because I wasn't coming up for air for a while. When his thrusts became more erratic and wild, I started to bob my head up and down and hummed. He shot down my throat.

It's hard to accurately describe how Damon tasted. There are no words that fit him, other than dangerous.

After Damon came back to Earth, he pulled Elena's face up to his.

"Looks like it's your turn, beautiful. Get on your back."

She did exactly what he said and shimmied out of her panties. She kicked them to the floor. Damon looked like a blind man who saw the light. I'm sure I had the same expression. She bit her lip again and stroked Damon's chest with her right foot. He caught it as it started traveling down. He left soft kisses along the top of her foot and worked down her calf. She was trembling by the time he got to her inner thigh, but he took his time. He left open mouthed kisses along her inner thigh, getting tantalizingly close to her core. Then, he skipped over it and did the same to her other leg. Elena's hand flailed out and wrapped around my arm. She yanked me down and attached her mouth to mine. She wasted no time darting her tongue in my mouth. Actually, she was quite literally fucking my mouth with her tongue. It was so fucking hot, and I could tell she was telling me what she wanted me or Damon to do to her.

When her movements stilled, I knew that Damon had finally started pleasuring her. I broke away to watch. His fingers slowly pumped inside of her while his tongue licked along her folds. The small noises Elena was making were delicious. I got hard immediately. I watched as Elena's back started to arch as she got close to her release. Damon pumped into her faster while stimulating her clitoris. I smelled her arousal and knew that she was coming. Her pretty lips made a perfect O as she was sent into orbit. Damon kept stimulating her, trying to prolong her orgasm. Finally, she became limp and giggled like a schoolgirl. Well, she was, but that's beside the point. It was adorable.

"That was awwwwwwesome…"

It must've been really good, because she was pretty delirious. Damon shoved his fingers in mouth, letting me taste her. Again, I had no words to describe her taste. Well, other than heavenly. I chuckled. It was the exact opposite of Damon. Good and bad, coexisting without destroying. It was beautiful.

Damon hooked his fingers in my mouth and pulled me to him. He slid his fingers out and kissed me deeply. He pulled away all too soon and ran his fingers around my lips.

"Do you want to watch or be watched?"

"You decide."

"I'll watch. Make it a good show for me."

"I always do."

Elena wormed her way under my arms and snuggled against my chest.

"Either sounds good for meeeee…"

I cupped her chin and brought my lips down to hers.

"You ready for me, baby?"

"You know it."

She ducked under my arm and laid on her back. She crooked her finger at me, beckoning me to her sweet body. How could I refuse? I leaned down to kiss her stomach. I kissed up to her neck, where I made sure that it was properly taken care of. When my lips met hers, I pushed into her. She purred again, and I swear, I almost lost all control.

I whispered in her ear, "Do you know what you do to me?"

She smiled and whispered, "I think I have an idea."

I continued pushing into her hot body, urging beautiful mewls out of her. I heard Damon grunt and figured he was enjoying the show. I kicked it up a notch by grabbing her waist and laying on my back. She moved her hips on top of me, and I knew Damon would like this. He leaned down and started to make out with me Spiderman style. I had always wanted to try it, but never got the chance. Just as hot as it looked.

I was getting close, and I felt Elena's body stiffen, so I knew she was close too.

"C'mon, baby," she purred. "Come with me."

That sent me over the edge, which sent her over again. We were so in tuned that it only took a few words to throw us both into the best orgasm ever. We tried to catch our breath. Well, Elena did. I pretended to for her sake.

"I'd do that again, but… I'm… sleepyyyy…"

Elena moved off me and curled up on her side, fast asleep. It was the most precious thing I've ever seen. I spooned her from behind. Damon did the same to me and pulled the blankets over us. All three of us slept peacefully in each other's arms.

***Squeezes eyes shut for the punches* Tell me how I did please. I was super scared about this chapter. I've been dreading it since I started on fan fiction. **

**Thank you scorpiod1 for writing an amazing StefanxDamonxElena fic! She's (or he) not on fan fiction (I checked), but here's the link to the story:**

**.**

**Check it out! Fair warning, it's long (that's what she said) but soooo worth it for all the threesome loving! **

**Thanks for sticking it out with me! I hope I didn't disappoint too many people with this chapter… D'X**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


	8. Chapter 8

***Doing a little jig* I'm happy! Oh so happy! The last chapter soooo did not suck! (Well, it did, but in a good way! *winks*) Thank you guys for all the support and hand holding. It really helped! **

**So, fan fiction's being a bitch and won't let me post the link. DAMN YOU. Just google "Love takes hostage" by scorpiod1 and it should pop right up. Please read it! It's an amaaaaaaazing story! Actually, it's more like a book! If you download the Pdf file (I highly advise you to do so as well!) it's 401 pages long! AW MAN! **

**Ah, on another note, thank you anonymous reviewers who say my work sucks! To quote one, "ThiS is junk." That only makes me want to update five times faster! I'm not saying that you shouldn't give your honest opinion, but I don't think it's necessary to call my writing junk. I'd never say that to another author, because it takes balls to publish your work for millions of people to read. You shouldn't have your work slandered like that. *Steps off soap box***

**On with the lemony goodness! (There will be lemons!)**

I came back to reality a few hours later. I didn't know it was possible, but I was exhausted. That Elena… Fuck, she was a hellcat! I knew she was good, seeing how we've done the no-pants dance before, but I never knew how much confidence she could have. Having Damon watch us must've triggered her wild nature. It was fucking sexy as hell!

I ran my fingers through Elena's silky, slightly tousled, soft hair. She purred and snuggled closer to me. Damon moved behind me and I felt his hands rubbing my ass.

"Mmm… Stefan… You feel so good. I can't wait to be inside you."

I turned my head to look at him.

"How do you know I'll bottom? Maybe I'll be on top."

Damon smirked and licked my lips.

"Because you're my bitch. You'll bottom until I tell you to fuck me. I'm also older than you, so nya."

Being the mature man I was, I stuck my tongue out at him. Damon ran his over it and sucked it into his mouth. I groaned and let Damon take control. Elena stirred and I heard her gasp. I pulled away from Damon quickly to see if she was okay.

"Stefan! Why'd you stop? I was enjoying the show!"

Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"Well then, baby doll, you'll love this."

He yanked the blankets off and rolled me to my back. He straddled my hips and his fully erect cock rubbed mine in just the right way. My back arched and I sucked in a ragged breath while trying to get more friction. Damon leaned down to suck my neck and grind his pelvis into me. He was also doing naughty things to my nipples, and that just wasn't fair. I scratched down his sides, earning a delicious shiver from him and grabbed his ass with both hands.

"Little boy, you're going to get punished if you keep that up."

I grinned up at him wickedly and squeezed his ass tightly. Damon growled and attacked my stomach, licking around my navel. He moved lower, tantalizingly close to my hard member. Then, he backed away. He sat back on his calves and just stared at me, daring me to move. One finger ran up my leg and thigh, getting soooo close, and then went back down. I started trembling.

"Elena, wanna c'mere, please?"

She sat up, shaking her bed/sex hair off her face and crawled next to Damon. She looked up at him with her beautiful doe eyes. He ran a finger over her right cheek before moving it under her chin and tilting it up so he could meet her lips with his. It was a very sweet and chaste kiss, directly contrasting the very sinful mess before us. Here we were, naked, for the most part (Elena was still wearing the fuckhot pushup bra, because neither Damon or I could bear to see it go) and the sheets were tangled with post-coitus. But, I wasn't thinking of irony. I was thinking of how fucking hard I was and how much I wanted Damon to fuck me.

"Damon, I think you've punished me enough. Now fuck me senseless!"

"Hmm…?" I pulled he and Elena out of their little eye fucking. They looked at me oddly, as if they had forgotten that I was still there. Elena stretched, pushing her perky little breasts out. I took note of how catlike her movements were. It fit. She purred and snuggled like a cat and she was as feisty and ferocious as any lioness or tiger. She gave a full body shake, and looked at Damon and I in a mischievous way.

"Personally, I'd love to see you two go at it. But if you're too afraid of Stefan being on top… Well, maybe we should reevaluate this whole little relationship thing."

Damon glared at her and I had to suppress my urge to laugh. Then, he got a very superior air to his and moved in closer to me.

"Well, seeing how I'm more experienced, I should do the fucking this time."

I raised an eyebrow.

"More experienced? So, you've done it with a guy before?"

Damon's eyes widened, and I could tell that that little bit slipped out. Too late.

"Well… yeah, I mean it's bound to happen sooner or later… and… Fuck, Stefan! We're over 150 years old! I was drunk, I'd never done it and I like trying new things! Get off my case!"

Elena and I were in hysterics. She was on her back, kicking her legs while she laughed. I had my hands over my face.

"No one… was on… your case… Damon!" Elena gasped out.

"Yeah, well fuck you two."

He leaned over me to open the drawer on my side table. He rummaged around a bit before pulling out a bottle of lube.

"You know what, Stefan? Just for that, I'm gonna fuck you hard."

Elena and I both yelled, "Finally!"

"Yeah, fuck you both."

I laughed. "Oh, you will. Now stop procrastinating and do me already!"

Damon smirked, but poured the lube on his fingers. Then, he ran the tip of his index finger around my entrance. I moaned loudly and he pushed it in halfway. Slowly, he started to pump it in an out of me. After a minute or so, he pushed another finger in. I stiffened a bit because it stung. Damon massaged me from the inside so I would relax. He resumed preparing me, and when I met his thrusts, he added the third and final finger. That one really hurt, but not in a terrible way. It was bearable.

"Damon! *huff* I'm ready! Please, just… just do it!"

"With pleasure brot- um, Stefan."

He looked over at Elena with a bit of a flush on his cheeks. She looked a bit uncomfortable, but she smiled and motioned for him to continue. With that, Damon coated his dick and grabbed my hips. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I bit my lip. He exhaled slowly and sheathed himself in me partially. I gasped and my eyes flew wide. Damon seemed a bit startled as well, and Elena was positively squirming.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded furiously and panted out, "Just do it! Get it over with!"

He did just that, and he must've hit some magic spot, because I just about came right there and then.

"OH GOD! OH GOD OH GOD!"

Damon smirked and thrusted into me, hitting the same spot and causing black dots to float in my line of vision. It still hurt a bit, but the pleasure was so great that I could hardly think about the pain. Damon started out slowish, but got progressively faster the more I moaned. Believe me, I was doing a lot of that. He grunted a bit. His hand ran down my thigh and wrapped around my extremely hard cock. I wailed in pure ecstasy and moved to meet his hard thrusts. Above the sound of his hips slapping against my ass, I heard Elena squirming around. I turned my head to look at her and saw her with her hand between her legs. That was all it took for me to ejaculate all over Damon's and my chest and stomach. I tightened around his cock and he came inside of me with a loud groan. Elena screamed, signaling that she orgasmed as well. She fell back on the pillows and Damon collapsed on top of me, smearing my man juice all over us.

"Uh, Damon?"

"Get over it."

I clamped my lips shut. Elena giggled and tried to catch her breath. I slithered my hand over the blankets to clasp hers. She looked in my eyes and mouthed, "I love you." I smiled and mouthed back, "I love you more." She giggled again and looked up at Damon who was still resting on my chest. She whispered, "I love you, Damon." He laughed breathlessly and said, "I know." I shoved him off, muttering, "Jerk."

We laid in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"So, Elena… Up for round two? I think we should give Stefan a show."

"Mmmm… Sounds good to me."

"Where do you guys want me to - GACK!"

Damon rolled over me, effectively crushing my lungs. He hovered over Elena and scooped her into his arms. They kissed passionately. Damon ground his hips into Elena's pelvis, and she mewled.

"You ready for me, baby doll?"

"Oh, yes yes yes!"

He sat up on his calves and grabbed Elena's legs and hitched them on his hips. He was positioned so he could push into her deeply. She bit her lip and hooked her thumbs under her bra straps, pulling it down. She twisted it around quickly, unhooked it and threw it in my face. Then, she wiggled closer to Damon's length.

"C'mon, big boy. Make my day… again."

Damon and I growled. He shoved into her, earning a sweet little whimper out of her. I instantly got hard again. My hand gravitated to my erection as I watched Damon fuck our girlfriend. He was thumbing her clit as she ran her hands up and down his chest, occasionally tweaking his nipples. After seeing the way Damon's thrusts got more and more erratic when Elena touched his nipples, I catalogued it as one of his more sensitive spots. Good to know. For later, I mean.

I smelled Elena's heady arousal begin to build, and I knew she was close. I was getting pretty close too, if the burning in my abdomen had any indication.

"I want to fuck me as hard as you can, big man."

Damon roared and came, causing Elena to come, which also made me come. We all rode our orgasms together.

"Damn, girl, I love when you talk dirty."

"Only for you two."

I piped up, "Better be."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. Damon pulled out of her and snuggled next to her, nuzzling his face in her breasts. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Damon looked to dangerous and threatening to act that innocent. I crawled in to lay on the other side of Elena. She hummed and ran her fingers through our hair.

With all the shit going on in our lives, I was surprised at how right everything felt. Elena between Damon and I was just… necessary. For a small moment in time, all was right in our little world.

**Hope you enjoyed this tart chapter! I'll get some more plot going in the next chapter, mkay? Reviews are like unicorns! Unicorns are FUXING AMAZING. Love you dearies, well, dearly!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


End file.
